Motorcycles are conventionally thought of as two wheeled vehicles which are commonly configured to support an operator and an optional passenger. The cabin-less construction of motorcycles, as compared to other four wheeled road vehicles, renders them popular for recreational as well as utilitarian uses. The fuel efficiency associated with operation of many motorcycles renders them desirable as an economic means of transportation. Motorcycles, are commonly configured with a single front wheel and; a single rear wheel and are oriented to support the operator and optional passenger in an aligned orientation relative to the direction of travel of motorcycle. Operation and steering control of many such vehicles is accommodated by operator interaction with a handlebar assembly that is rotational to manipulate an orientation of a front wheel relative to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Leaning of the operator, optional passenger, and the underlying vehicle relative to a vertical plane are common during turning activities.
The unique control configuration and operational requirements associated with use of motorcycles requires a skill set different than that associated with operation of conventional four-wheel vehicles. Many jurisdictions require separate licensing or certification associated with authorized operation of such vehicles on public roadways. Although many riders appreciate the open-air experience of motorcycle operation, some users and passengers do not appreciate the two wheeled configuration of such vehicles and the stability concerns associated therewith. That is, some users prefer the enhanced stability provided by motorcycles having more than two wheels.
In an effort to increase ridership, and thereby the consumer base associated with their products, some motorcycle manufacturers provide motorcycles having three-wheeled configurations. Such configurations can include vehicles having a single forward wheel and two rear wheels—sometimes referred to as “trikes”, a single rear wheel and two forward wheels—sometimes referred to as Y-frames, or wheeled accessories, such as sidecars or the like, to accommodate potential consumers with such preferences. Unfortunately, such configurations are not without their respective drawbacks. Such deviations from the conventional two wheeled configurations can substantially increase manufacturing costs associated with designing, developing, manufacturing, and servicing the more diverse product platform associated with offering two wheeled and three wheeled motorcycle configurations. Such accommodations also limit the ability of owners of two wheeled motorcycle configurations to change the configuration of their vehicle aside from exchanging one entire vehicle for another.
Still others in an effort to individualize or alter the configuration of their respective vehicles, go to the somewhat extraordinary lengths of fully disassembling previously commercially available vehicles, manipulating the frame assembly associated therewith, and reassembling the same. Such an endeavor requires considerable knowledge as to the underlying workings of such vehicles including engine, transmission, bearing, electronic and fluid control systems, brake systems, etc. Such an endeavor also requires considerable knowledge and expertise with respect to metalworking processes, such as cutting and welding, to achieve a desired frame configuration capable of suitable cooperation of the underlying discrete components and systems. Unfortunately, such expertise and the tools associated with effectuating such changes or customizations are beyond the capabilities or availability of many owners of conventional two wheeled motorcycles. Still further, such alteration or customization of a commercially available two wheeled motorcycle requires, if even possible, similar expertise to return a customized vehicle to an original commercial configuration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and kits for converting commercially available two wheeled motorcycles into three wheeled motorcycle vehicles without manipulation or alteration of the discrete metal members of the underlying frame of the commercially available vehicle such that the wheel count of the vehicle can be changed between two and three wheeled configurations with the utilization of customary hand and power tools and a lower threshold associated with the expertise necessary to effectuate such a modification or customization. It is further desired to provide a method or kit that utilizes as much of the assembly of the underlying commercially available motorcycle to effectuate the customization in an economically feasible manner.